


Sayaw ng Alaala

by Fallen_Seraphim



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mabinaldo - Freeform, sort of
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Seraphim/pseuds/Fallen_Seraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matapos makabalik ng Pilipinas, muling binalikan ni Pole ang ilang alaala ng nagdaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> featuring Kamikazee's song: Huling Sayaw (dahil forever bitter ako na hindi ko sila napanood ng live ever *lalo't nasira yung plano naming panoorin yung huling bar gig at yung huling concert*)
> 
> Paumanhin sa mga pagkakamali, at kung OOC sila.

                _Sa gitna ng kanyang pagkakahimbing, siya ay kasalukuyang naglalakad sa gitna ng malawak na palayan, na kung minsan ay biglang magiibang anyo tuloy sa kanyang paaralan, hanggang sa kanyang marating ang mansiyon na minsa’y naging mahalagang parte ng kanyang buhay, kanyang narinig ang tunog na wari’y nagnanais na hilahin siya pabalik. Isang tunog na sinamahan pa ng boses; isang awit… At unti-unti’y nawala ang pakiramdam sa kanyang mga paa, umakyat hanggang binti, hanggang sa siya ay bigla na lamang napaluhod sa kahoy na sahig._

_“Pole…” isang tinig na kailanma’y di na niya ninais pang marinig. Isang tinig na puno ng pagmamalasakit._

_Hindi man niya inangat ang tingin sa taong biglang lumitaw sa harapan niya, isang nakabukas na palad naman ang tumambad sa kanyang mga mata.  Hindi man niya nais, mistulang kanyang katawan ay may sariling isip nang ang isa niyang kamay ay tinanggap ang alok na tulong. Isang malakas na hila ang nagpanumbalik ng pakiramdam sa kanyang mga binti at paa, at muli siyang nakatayo, akay-akay ng mahigpit na hawak sa kanyang kamay, at  bisig na umaalalay sa kanyang katawan. Muli, ang himig at awit ay kanyang narinig, kasabay ng pagbagsak ng kanyang tingin sa mukha ng taong ayaw man niyang makita, ay siya pa ring kanyang pinaka ninanais na masilayan._

_Ngiti na umakyat mula sa mga labi hanggang sa mata, minasdan ni Pole ang pagbabagong anyo ng mukha ng kaharap: umaliwalas, nawala ang bahid ng kapagalang dulot ng politika at ng giyera. Wala man sa plano, ay napatawa siya._

_Muling lumakas ang tugtog, ang awit ay unti-unting nagiging klaro, naririnig na niya ang ilang mga salita nito, konting lakas pa ay malalaman na niya kung anong kanta iyon, subalit nang mapansin niya na siya ay mistulang bilanggo ng mga bisig ng kanyang kaharap…_

_“Miong, bitawan mo na ‘ko.” Inis niyang sabi. Ito ay sinuklian lamang ng tawa ng kausap, kasabay ng dahan-dahang pagsabay sa musika, at hindi man niya ginusto, siya ay nadala sa pagsayaw._

_“Kahit kalian ba’y hindi ka pa nakapagsayaw?” biro ni Miong na nakangisi at unti-unting hinila ang kanyang katawan papalit._

_Muling lumakas ang musika maging ang pag-awit, at siya ay nalunod sa kanyang panaginip._

 

                                “Senyor…”

 

                Ang paulit-ulit na pagtawag sa kanyang pangalan ang nagbalik sa kanya sa realidad. Unti unti niyang binuksan ang mga mata at inilinga sa paligid, at marahil, dala ng panaginip, sinubukan niya kung sakaling mayroon ba itong dinalang milagro: sinubukan niya kung sa wakas ba ay wala na ang pagkaparalisa ng kanyang mga binti… at napangiti na lang ng makasigurong ang panaginip ay kailanma’y hindi tatagos sa totoong buhay.

 

                                “Senyor Mabini…” Si Cayo ay nakatayo sa tabi niya at kasalukyang inaayos ang ilang papel na nagkalat sa kanyang mesa.

                                “Nakatulog pala ako.” Sabi niya.

                                “Kung gusto ninyo ay dadalhin na namin kayo sa inyong silid. Medyo lumalalim na ang gabi at…” napatigil si Cayo nang itaas ni Mabini ang kanyang kamay.

                                “Ano iyon?” tanong ni Mabini na sumenyas sa nakabukas na bintana. Sandaling napatigil si Cayo, iniisp kung ano ang tinuturing ng kausap.

                                “Iyong tugtugan…” pagdagdag ni Mabini.

                                “Ah. Mayroon hong maliit na kasiyahan malapit dito. Naiistorbo ho ba kayo sa ingay?” Umiling si Mabini.

                                “Sige na, Cayo. Ako na angbahala dito. Tatawag na lang ako kapag may kailangan ako.”

 

                Pagkaalis ni Cayo, itinuon ni Mabini ang pakikinig sa  direksyon n musika. Naisip niyang pabalikin si Cayo at amgsama ng ilan para tulungan siyang mapalapit sa bintana para ngunit isang ihip ng malamig na hangin ang nagpabago ng kanyang isip. Isa pa, kung malalapit siya ng sobra sa musika, malamang ay hindi na niya mapigilan...

                Siya ay napatigil. Mapigilan ang alin?

                Habang iniisip ang sagot, tila hangin na pumasok sa kanyang silid ang musika at binalutan siya ng kakaibang hiwaga na nagbigay sa kanya ng kasagutan…

                                “Hindii mapigilang maalala ang nakaraan” bulong ng hangin

                                “Halika at balikan natin…” udyok naman ng awit…

 

                Isinandal ni Mabini ang likod sa silya, itinaas ang tingin sa kisame bago ipinikit ang mga mata. Hindi siya sentimental na tao, hindi niya hinahayaang mapangunahan siya ng emosyon, ngunit ngayong gabi, maari siguro siyang magbigay daan sa kung ano mang damdaming pilit na hinuhugot ng musiksa mula sa kanya

  ~o~

**_Ito na ang ating huling sandali  
Hindi na tayo magkakamali_ **

                _Nakita niya ang sarili sa dating silid noong kanyang panunungkulan sa Presidente. Nasa harap siya ng lamesa at sa ibabaw noon ay isang papel na halos puno na ng sulat. Ito’y kanyang tinitigan pagkatpos ang mata’y dumapo sa iba pang papel na nasa lamesa, may mga sulat ito, isang nakasilip na pahina ang nakitaan niya ng sulat na”Presiente”. Muli ay nagbalik kay Mabini ang araw na iyon. Kung bakit siya natigilan…_

  
**_Kasi wala ng bukas  
Sulitin natin ito na ang wakas_**

                Tama, ito ang araw kung saan niya isinulat ang desisyon na bumago sa kanyang buhay…  
  
                _Sa unang pagkakataon, nanginig ang kanyang kamay habang isinasalin sa papel ang mga salita na ayaw niyang bitiwan sapagkat kanyang nababtid na sa oras na lumapat ang salita sa papel, magkakaroon ito ng sariling buhay at hindi na niya ito mababawi kahit kalian…_

 ** _Kailangan na yata nating umuwi_** __  
  


_~_ o _~_

                Dala marahil ng kagustuhang huwag maalala ang araw kung saan niya isinulat ang liham, nagbago ang paligid niya, nagpalit ng memorya. Nang lumiwanag ang tingin niya sa paligid ay naalala niy, napatawa na lang siya

                Mula sa huling araw ay napunta siya sa memorya ng kanilang unang pagkikita…

~o~

_Hindi niya lubos maisip kung bakit kailangan pa siyang pumuna ng Kawit, hindi ba’t napapaligiran na naman ng mga intelektwal ang Presidente? Ano pa ang silbi ng isang lumpo na kagaya niya?_

_Mainit ang paligid, mataas ang sikat ng araw, at naawa man si Pole sa mga kawal na kasama niya sa daan, umayaw ang mga ito na magpahinga ng matagal._

_“Inaantay na kayo ng Presidente.” Matipid na sagot ng pinunong kawal._

_Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Mabini, hinayaan na magpatuloy sila sa paglalakbay. Di kalaunan ay narrating na nila ang Kawit at kahit papano’y gumaan ang loob ni Mabini, sa wakas ay nakarating din sila.  Nang siya ay dinala sa tanggapan ng presidente, isang nakaiilang nakatahimikan ang namagitan._

 

 **** _Bago tayo mag hiwalay_  
Lahat lahat ibibigay, lahat lahat  
  


_“Senyor Presidente…” bungad niya. May sasabihin pa sana siya ngunit natigilan nang makitang ngumiti ang kaharap, kasabay ng pagtaas ng kanang kamay nito._

_Nakipagkamay si Mabini sa Presidente, pinisil ng mahigpit ang kamay nito upang maiparatng ang suporta na handa niyang ibigay para sa gobyerno at bayan._

~o~  
  
**Paalam sating huling sayaw  
May dulo pala ang langit**

                _Natunaw na parang basang tinta na binuhusan ang tubig ang alaala ng unang pagkikita nila ng Presidente, pumalit dito’y ang imahe ng kanyang mesa, at ng sulat na nagwakas sa isang taong paninilbihan niya sa gobyerno. Muling tinignan ang mga sinulat sa papel, inisip kung ano ang maaring mag-iba kung hindi ito nangyari._

 ****  
Kaya't sabay tayong bibitaw  
Sa ating huling sayaw

_Napailing siya, nangyari na ang lahat at walang magagawa ang pag-iisip sa isang bagay na hindi na pwedeng baguhin. Pinagmasdan niya ang kamay niya habang nilalagdaan ang sulat. Matapos nito’y humugoit ng malalim na hininga at isinandal ang likod sa upuan._

_‘tapos na din’ isip niya_

_Ipinikit ang mata upang pigilan ang namumuong sakit ng ulo at luhang nanganganib na tumulo._

                Pinagmasdan niya ang dati niyang sarili at nadama muli ang emosyong dala ng sandaling iyon. Pinilit niyang umalis sa memoryang iyon, ituon ang pansin sa mga ibang bagay. Hinayaan niyang muling mangibabaw sa isipan niya ang tugtog at dalhin siya sa iba pang bahagi ng kanyang alaala.

~o~

Sa muling paghina ng tugtog ay isang bagong eksena ang nasa harap niya.  
  
**Di namalayan na malalim na ang gabi                                                                                                                    Pero ayoko sanang mag madali**

                _Nilunod ng pagtugtog ng banda ang karamihan ng ingay sa loob ng silid. Isang pagtitipon ang nagaganap na pinamumunuan ng Presidente. Tapos na ang kainan, at ang usapang pampulitika, ang mga nagsidalo ay nagka-kani-kaniyang ikot na sa kanilang mga kaibigan at kakilala_

 

                                _“Magandang gabi, Senyor Mabini” Nagulat siya nang marinig ang malumanay na tinig sa bandang kaliwa niya. Sa pagtingin ay nakita ang isang dalagang kanyang namukhaang anak ng isang prominenteng tao sa lalawigan. Sumagot siyang isang matipid na ngiti._

_Samantala’y siya naming paglabas ni Aguinaldo mula sa kanyang silid, suot ang regalia na sadyang nakalaan para sa mga espesyal na okasyon. Sandali niyang sinundan ng tingin ang Presidente, ngunit di naglaon ay ibinalik niya ang atensiyon sa mga nakapaligid sa kanya._

_Marahil ay masyado siyang naaliw sa pakikipag-usap sa grupo ng mga estudyantedng nag-aaral ng batas at hindi niya napansin ang munting pulutong ng bisitang nakapaligid sa gitna ng silid._

_“Hindi ko alam na nagsasayaw din pala ang presidente.” Hagikgik ng isang dalaga habang pinipisil ang braso ng kaibigan. Napatigil si Mabini._

_‘Ang Presidente? Sumasayaw?’ tanong ng kanyang isip._

_Maging ang mga estudyant ay dali-daling nilisan ang abogado at nagsumiksik sa gitna ng mga nagmamasid.  Gustuhin man ni Mabini na mapanood ang pagsayaw ng president ay nahihiya siyang ipatawag ang mga kawal para magpabuhat lamang at makiusyoso. Kaya’ hinayaan na lamang niya ang isip na ilarawan si Miong._  
**  
Kay tamis, kay sarap**

_Inisip niya kung paanong ang mga pang sanay sa pagmartsa ay makakasunod sa maharot na pag awit ng gitara, ang mgakamay na madalas ngayong pumirma at mag akda ng mga sulat ay kukumpas kasabay ng kundoktor, kung paanong ang katawan niya--- Napatigil si Mabini, naramdaman ang pag akyat ng dugo sa kanyang pisngi…_

_‘Anong kalokohan ang pinag-iisp mo, Pole?’ saway niya sa sarili._

_  
**Ngunit ito na ang huli**_

_“Senyor Mabini.” Kung maari lamang, ay malamang napatalon na sa kinauupuan si Mbaini nang marinig ang tinig ng president. Nanlalaki pa man ang mata’y  hinarap niya ito._

_“Hindi mo ba nagustuhan ang aking pagsayaw?” tanong nitong nakangiti._

_“Paumanhin Senyor, ngunit hindi ko napanood ang inyong pagsayaw. Masyadong madaming panauhin ang nakapaligid.” Bahagyang napasimangot ang heneral._

_“Sayang. Kung gusto mo’y pwedeko namang ulitin…”_

_Lumingon si Aguinaldo sa musiko at sumenyas, muling nagsimula ang tugog. Yumuko si Aguinaldo sa harapan niya at nagsimulang magsayaw. Napatawa si Mabini, pagkatapos nito’y lumapit sa kanya si Miong, nakaunat ang kamay na parang inaanyayahan siyang sumayaw. Napakunot-noo si Mabini, ngumisi si Miong, muling iniabot ang kamay tapos umikot._

_“Mukha akong tanga ditong mag-isang nagsasayaw. Baka naman gusto mo akong samahan?” Nakangisi pa ring tanong ng presidente._

_“Sipain kaya kita?” sagot niya at nagtawanan ang buong kwarto._

__  
**Kailangan na yata nating umuwi**  
  


~o~

Nagpatuloy ang daloy ng memorya, patuloy na napapanood niya ang mga kaganapan, isinasabhay muli ang nakaraan, nararamdamang muli ang bawat emosyon. Maging ang tugtog na kanyang nagsisilbing gabay ay hindi pa rin natatapos, ngunit sa mga sandaling ito, sikretong hiling ni Mabini n asana ay hindi na muling tumakbo pa ang oras, na kung pwede ay manatili na lamang siya sa araw na iyon…

~o~

_Pagkatapos ng pagdiriwang ay nagpahatid si Mabini sa kanyang tanggpan, naubos ng kasiyahan ang ilang oras na dapat sana’y ilalaan niya sa pag-aaral ng mga dokumentong kailangan ng gabinete. Puspusan ang kanyang pagsusulat noong i-anunsiyo ng kawal ang pagdating ni Presidente Emilio Aguinaldo. Ibinaba niya ang papel at tinignan ang pinto._

 

                                _“Bakit hindi ka pa matulog?” tanong ng bagong dating._

_“Mamaya na. Asikasuhin ko muna ang ilang papeles na kailangan ng gabinete.” Isang malakas na buntong-hininga ang pinawalan ni Aguinaldo._

_“Masyado kang nagpapagod, Pole.” Hindi ito pinansin ni Mabini._

_“May kailangan ba kayo?” napasimangot ang kausap niya._

_“Gusto ko lang humingi ng paumanhin kung sumobra man ang mga nasabi ko kanina, nagkulang ako sa konsiderasyon at hindi ko naisip ang kalagayan mo.” Napatigil si Mabini, pilit na inisip kung ano ang rason ng paghingi ng tawad ngpresidente, ngunit wala siyang maisip. Habang nag-iisip siya ay nakatingin sa kanya si Aguinaldo, parang isang batang nag-aantay ng kapatawaran._

_“yung sa sayawan?!” bulalas niya._

_“Wala iyon. Hindi ko iyon tinanggap na insult o kahit na anong masamang bagay, wala kang dapat ipagpaumanhin, Miong.” Ngumiti siya at biglang lumiwanag ang mukha ni Aguinaldo._

_“Kung gayo’y wala kang reklamo kung magsayaw tayo sa susunod na pagdiriwang?” parang batang ngumisi ulit ang president. Napailing na lang si Mabini._

_“Miong…”_

  
****_Hawakan mo aking kamay_  
  


                _Walang anu-ano’y hinawakan ni Aguinaldo ang mga kamay ni Mabini, at kasabay ng paghuni ng kanta ay hinila-ikinumpas ang mga iyon. Natawa na lang si Mabini._

_“Alam mo naman sigurong sintunado ka, Miong?”_

 

 

**_Bago tayo mag hiwalay_ **

                _Hinayaan niya ang ganito, ngunit nang biglang hilain siya ni Aguinaldo ay saktong napasama maging ang katawan niya, nahulog siya mula sa silya at napadagan sa presidente._

_“Pole!”  takot at gulat na bigkas ni Aguinaldo._

_Hindi nakasagot si Mabini, lalo na ng maramdaman ang mga bisig na biglang nagkulong sa kanya papalapit sa katawan ng presidente._

_“Pole!” alarmang sambit ulit ni Aguinaldo._

                                _“Pasensya na, hindi ko sinasadya, nasaktan ka ba?”_

_“H-hindi naman. Pero pa’no na to, hindi ako makatayo.” Sinubuklan niyang iangat ang sarili maski alam niyang imposible, kahit na ano, basta magkaroon lamang ng tamang distansya sa pagitan nila._

_“Sandali…”  Muling pagyakap sa kanya, at biglang pagbalikwas ni Aaguinaldo upang magpalit sila ng pwesto._

_“Paumanhin…” sambit sakanya na ang mukha ay parang ga hibla lang ng buhok ang layo sa isa’t-isa. Hindi makapag salita si Mabini._

_Tumayo si Aguinaldo at dali-dali siyang binuhat. Siniguradong walang anumang sugat at nang magsasalita na siya ay bigla namang pasok ni Cayo:_

_“Senyor, ano hong---“ napatigil ito nang makita ang Presidenteng karga si Mabini._

_“Kasalanan ko Cayo, di ko napansing masyado na palang magaan ang iyong amo kaya ng mahila ko ito’y nahulog siya.” Tumanog si Cayo, ngunit halatang hindi pa rin malinaw ang buong pangyayari sakanya. Hindi na nag-antay pa si Aguinaldo na mahimasmasan ang binata, lumakad ito papalabas ng silid._

_“Miong!” protesta ni Mabini._

_“Cayo, ihahatid ko na ang punong ministro sa kanyang kwarto, ikaw na ang bahala dito.” Napa-“oo” na lang ang kausap._

 

_Dahil hindi naman nakikinig si Aguinaldo sa kanyang mga protesta ay tinigilan na ito ni Mabini. Hinayaan na lang niyang ihatid siya nito sa kwarto at ihiga sa kama. Pagka-ayon ng kumot ay naupo sa tabi niya si Aguinaldo._

_“Ngayong gabi pa lang ay napakadami ko ng kasalanan sa’yo…”bulong ni Aguinaldo na nakatungo._

_“Sana…” tigil. Malalim na hininga._

_“Sana ay hindi mo ako iwan nang dahil lang sa mga kalokohan ko.” Napangiti si Mabini_

  
**_Lahat lahat ibibigay, lahat lahat_**

                                _“Hindi ako aalis sa tabi mo.”_

  
~o~  
**_Paalam sating huling sayaw  
May dulo pala ang langit_**

                Naglaho ang imahe ng sandaling iyon kasabay ng muling paglakas ng tugtog. Ngunit sa huling sandal ay nakita pa rin ni Mabini ang ngiti na idinulot ng kanyang mga salita.

**_Kaya't sabay tayong bibitaw  
Sa ating huling sayaw_ **

                Mga salitang hindi din naman niya natupad.

~o~

                Nang mapagod na siya sa pagbabalik-tanaw, bumalik siya sa kasalukuyan. Ang sayawan marahil ay papatapos na sapagkat unti unting humihina na…  
  
**_Paalam sating huling sayaw  
May dulo pala ang langit_**

                Noong kabataan niya ay hilig niya ang pagsayaw, hinangad din naman niyang makasali sa mga sayawan at pagdiriwang, ngunit anf tawag ng panahon at tungkulin, kasabay ng karamdaman ay pinutol ang pangarap na iyon.

 

                Ibang sayaw ang kanyang natutunan.

  
**_Kaya't sabay tayong bibitaw_**

 

Sayaw ng politika, sayaw na para sana sa Inang Bayan ngunit nasira ng makasariling hangarin ng iilam.

  
****_Sa ating huling sayaw,_  
  


Sayaw na ninais niyang matutunan maging ng batang Aguinaldo. At handa siyang samahan ito, kunin ang kamay at sumayaw hanggang  sa marating ang magandang bukas para sa bayan. At marahil pagkatapos noon ay makakapagsayaw muli sila kagaya ng nangyari ng gabing iyon. Kung saan hindi na niya tatawanan ang pagka sintunado ni Aguinaldo, o maiilang na siya ay nakaupo. Isang sayaw na para lamang sa kanilang dalawa.

Ngunit sadyang may sairiling plano ang tadhana…

  
~o~

_Paalam sating huling sayaw_

Mahina na ang tugtugan, siguro’y nagsisialis na ang mga dumalo sa kasiyahan. Si Mabini ay napatingin na lang sa may bintana, pataas sa kalangitan na puno ng kumikislap na mga tala

 __  
May dulo pala ang langit  
  


_“Isang taon lang pala.” Mahina niyang bulong._

_Sinong mag-aakala na ang lahat ng iyong ay nangyari lamang sa isang taon? Sino ang mag-aakala na kayang ipuning ng isang taon ang hindi mabilang na memorya… emosyon?_

_Kaya't sabay tayong bibitaw  
Sa ating huling sayaw._

_“Sana ay hindi mo ako iwan…” parang isang dalangin na ibinulong ng hangin._

                Napapikit si Mabini, at hindi man sinasadya, di man ninais, tumulo ang mga luhang matagal na kinimkim.


	2. Chapter 2

             Wala pa mang bukang liwayway ay gising na si Aguinaldo, isang di matandaang panaginip ang gumising sa kanyang diwa at hindi na nagpabalik sa antok niya kaya minabuti nalamang niya na ihanda ang sarili para sa mga gawaing noong araw na iyon.

               Ang kanyang pansin ay natuon sa kanyang lamesa at sa bungkos ng mga papel na nagkalat doon. Bumuntong-hininga siya; dapat ay aayusin niya iyon ngunit hindi na siya nagkraoon pa ngpagkakataon.

                               ‘Kung nandito si Pole ay napagalitan na ako ng mailang-ulit.’ bulong niya sa sarili.

Nilakad niya ang maliit na espasyo papunta sa lamesa at tinangkang iayos ang kalat sa ibabaw nito. Mga sulat, puna niya habang tinitignan ang mga nakasulat doon. A, tama, tinatangka pala niyang gumawa ng isang libro, isang alaala ng kanyang buhay. Ngunit isang tingin pa lamang sa mga papel ay malinaw na wala pang kinabukasan ang librong ito.

                               “Nasaan na ba iyong kasunod nito?” Tanong niya sa sarili habang hinahalungkat ang ibang papel.

               Bumukas ang pinto at bigla siyang napatingin sa direksiyon nito

                               “Pole, nakita mo ba yung…” biglang bigkas niya, ngunit isa lamang guwardiya ang nasa likod ng pinto. Sandaling tinignan siya at walang salitang umalis. Inis na binatukan niya ang sarili. Ilang taon na ang nakakaraan nang siya ay iniwan ng dating kanang kamay ngunit hindi pa rin siya sanay na mag-isa.

               Umiiling na ipinagpatuloy niya ang paghahanap, habang tinatangka na maiayos ang kalat sa lamesa. Isang piraso ng papel ang nakakuha ng kanyang atensiyon at kanya itong binasa:

                               “Gusto kong punitin ang sulat na iyon. Ipatawag si Mabini sa aking tanggapan at personal siyang tanungin kung bakit siya magbibitiw. Kung bakit niya ako iiwan..”

               Napatigil siya, hindi ito dapat na ksama sa magiging laman ng kanyang talambuhay, hindi maari. Pero bakit niya ito sinulat? Hinanap niya kung mayroon pang ibang mga pahinang kagaya nito at nang matapos siya sa paghahanap ay natuklasan niyang higit na marami ang ganoong klase ng sulat kaysa sa kanyang opisyal na talambuhay.

               Pero naisip niya, hindi ba’t ito ang mas nararapat na tawaging kanyang talambuhay? Pagka’t ito, at hindi ang mga dokumento, mga sulat, o kahit na anong tungkol sa rebolusyon ang tunay na nagpapakita ng kanyang katauhan, o ng kanyang puso.

 ~o~

**_Ito na ang ating huling sandali  
Hindi na tayo magkakamali_ **

               Binasa niya ang mga nakasaad sa papel, minsa’y natatawa siya sa mga nakasulat, minsan nama’y napapisip siya… At iyon na nga, unti-unti ay nagbalik sa kanya ang mga panahong inakala niya ay iniwan na niya.

  
**_Kasi wala ng bukas  
Sulitin natin ito na ang wakas_ **

                _Kanyang nakita ang sarili sa likod ng lamesa sa kanyang dating tanggapan. Hawak niya sa kamay ang ilang pahina ng isang liham na katatapos lamang niyang basahin ngunit hindi maintindihan ang ibig sabihin._

_Isang kamalian ang sabihing hindi niya naiintindihan ang buong sulat, ang kaniyang atentisyon ay natuon lamang sa ilang pili at maiksing salita na nagdulot sa kanya ng maintding kaba, sapagkat sa dulo ng liham na iyon ay nagpaalam ang isang taong kanyang naging sandalan at katuwang sa pamamalakad ng Republika._

_Naramdaman niya muli ang panlalamig na bumalot sa kanyang katawan, ang pagkakalito na namuo sa kanyang isip, at ang maiksi, ngunit malakas na alingawngaw ng isang bagay na para bang nabiyak, nawasak, napasandal siya sa kanyang upuan._

_Marahil ay puso niya iyon, at napatawa siya._

**_Kailangan na yata nating umuwi_ ** __  
  


_~_ o _~_

               Iniligaw ng isip ang atensiyon sa araw na iyon. Kung mayroon man siyang dapat na maalala, ito ay dapat ang mga masasayang araw, ang mga panahong nasa gitna man siya ng giyera at ng isang nagkakagulong gabinete ay panatag siyang malapit lang sa kanya ang taong mapagkakatiwalaan niya ng lubos.

               Ninais niyang maalala ang magagandang pagkakataon, at ano pa bang mas maganda sa unang pagkikita nila?

~o~

_Naiinis man siya ay naiintindihan niya ang dahilan kung bakit siya ay pinigilang magpunta sa deklarasyon. Kung siya ay papipilin, wala siyang pakialam kung manganib ang kanyang buhay, gusto niyang aktibong makibahagi sa pagdedeklara ng independensiya ng araw na iyon. Kung magkagulo man ay balak niyang magsama ng mga kawal para lumaban. Pero naisip niya, hindi magandang magkagulo ng araw na iyon kaya’t pumayag na din siyang maiwan._

_“Senyor…” isang kawal ang pumasok at sumaludo. Tumango siya._

_“Nandito na po si Senyor Mabini.”_

_Nanumbalik ang sigla sa kanya, matagal na niyang hinihintay ang pagdating ng abogado. Lubha siyang namangha sa galing nito kaya’t kanyng pinatawag. Hindi sila magkakilala, ni hindi niya alam ang hitsura ng taong iyon ngunit ngayon pa lang ay nasasabik na siyang makita ito._

**_Bago tayo mag hiwalay_  
Lahat lahat ibibigay, lahat lahat  
  
**

**** _Pigil ang hininga, inabangan niya ang pagpasok ng abogado sa kanyang silid. Ngunit siya ay nagulat nang makita ang isang payat, at mukhang sakiting binata na iniharap sa kanya. Itinago niya ang dismaya at pagkabigla, ang sandaling nagkatitigan sila ay tila isang buong oras para sa kanya._

_Isa lang bang pagkakamali ang pagpapadala kay Apolinario Mabini? Narinig niya angtaglay na katalinuhan ng abogado, ngunit sa isip niya ay hindi nito makakaya ang pagsuong sa teritoryo ng politika. Kakainin lamang si Mabini ng sistema, ng kaguluhan, ng giyera._

_Magsasalita na dapat siya para basagin ang katahimikan, ngunit siya ay naunahan ng kaharap._

****

_“Senyor Presidente…”_

_Tila tumigil ang mundo niya nang marinig ang boses na iyon na wari’y nagtataglay ng kakaibang lakas at paninindigan. Doon pa lamang ay nakumbinsi na siya: isang hindi pangkaraniwang tao si Mabini, at ang pagsama nito sa kanyang gabinete ay lalong magpapalakas sa bansa._

_Ngumiti siya at iniabot ang kamay sa kaharap. Natigilan si Mabini, marahil ay may sasabihin pa ito ngunit naudlot sa biglang pag alok ng kamay ng presidente. Lalong lumawak ang ngiti sa kanyang labi ng tinanggap ni Mabini ang kanyang kamay, naramdaman niya ang init ng palad nito at pinisil niya ito ng mahigpit, na siya namang ginaya ng kaharap. Doon pa lang ay nabatid na niya na ito ay simula ng magandang samahan._

At hindi nga ba iyon ang nangyari?

~o~   
  
**Paalam sating huling sayaw  
May dulo pala ang langit**

               Naaalala pa din niya ang araw na iyon, at nangingiti pa din siya sa bawat sandaling ito ay sasagi sa kanyang isip. Ngunit ibinalik ng papel sa harapan niya ang kamalayan papunta sa kasalukuyan. Ang ngiti ay napawi, natunaw ang matatamis na alaala at napalitan ng intriga, giyera, paghihiwalay at pangungulila nang mabasa niya ang sumunod na isinulat niya.

               Muli ay nagbalik-tanaw siya.

**  
Kaya’t sabay tayong bibitaw  
Sa ating huling sayaw**

_Walang sinoman ang makalapit sa Presidente nang araw na iyon. Wala naman siyang nasigawan o napag buhatan ng kamay, pero dama n g lahat ang pagkakaiba sa kanya nang araw na iyon: mistula siyang apoy na konting ihip ay lalaki at magagalit. Halos lahat ay ayaw lumapit sa kanya._

_“Senyor Presidente, handa na po kaming umalis.” Paalam ng kawal na nag ulat sa kanyang tanggapan. Tumango lang siya at dali-daling umalis ang kawal._

_Naglakad siya papunta sa bintana at tinignan ang tanawin sa baba. Maraming tao ang nakapaligid, karamihan ay mga kawal at may iilang miyembro ng gabinete at mga kasambahay na kasama sa grupo. Hindi siya nahirapan sa pagtukoy sa kanyang hinahanap. Nakita niya si Mabini na nakikipagusap kay Cayo. PInagmasdan niya ang dating ministro sa kanyang huling araw sa lugar na iyon. Nanood siya habang binuhat ng mga kaway ang duyan at ang iba nama’y pumuwesto sa likod at harap nito at naghandang marmatsa palayo._

_‘Ito na.’ isip niya, ilang sandal na lang ay aalis na si Mabini. At hanggang sa mga sandaling iyon ay nagiisip pa din siya kung hahayaan ito o tatakbuhin pababa ang ministro at papakiusapang manatili._

_Nakita siya ng isang kawal at sumaludo sa kanya. Nagkasunod-sunod na, at lahat ay tumingala sa bintana at sumaludo. Maging si Mabini ay tumingin. Nagtama ang kanilang mga mata, nakita niya ang determinasyon sa mga mata ng dating ministro at muli’y narinig niya ang pagkabiyak ng kanyang puso._

_Ngayon lang niya nabatid na maari pa din palang mawasak ang puso na sa pagkakaalam niya ay winasak na ng liham ng pagbibitiw ng kanyang dating ministro._

_Tumango siya at nagsimula ang martsa. Pinanood niya habang inilalayo sa kanya ang taong hindi niya inakalang aalis sa tabi niya. Bigla ang pagsuntok niya sa bintana, itinuon ang galit at hinanakit sa kahoy, hinihiling na kahit papano’y mababawi nito ang sakit na nararamdaman niya._

Hanggang ngayon ay iniisip pa rin niya ang nangyari kung sinundan niya si Mabini, matutuloy pa rin kaya ang paglisan nito? Mangyayari pa bang magkahiwalay sila ng ilang taon? Hindi na niya malalaman pa ang sagot. Pero isa lang ang sigurado niya, sa araw na natakot sa kanya ang lahat dahil sa apoy na tila bumabalot sa katauhan  niya, hindi na malalaman ng mga taong iyon na ang apoy na kinatakutan nila ay mabilis na naapula ng malamig na titig ng taong nasa ilalim ng kanyang bintana ng araw na iyon.

~o~

Ibinaba niya ang mga papel sa kamay niya. Ayaw na niya pang mabasa ang ilang mga pahinang kasunod, ayaw na niyang balikan ang  mga panahon matapos umalis ni Mabini. Handan a sana niyang itabi para sunugin ang mga papel nang mabasa niya ang ilang bahagi ng susunod na pahina.

Napangiti siya.

Ang sasalu-salo.

Ang sayawan…

  
**Di namalayan na malalim na ang gabi                                                             Pero ayoko sanang mag madali**

                _Sa totoo lang, hindi niya talaga masyadong hilig ang ganitong mga kasiyahan. Lalo na ang pakikihalubilo sa kung sinu-sino. Dala marahil ng madalas na pakikisalamuha sa iba-ibang tao, napapgod na siya at minsa’y mas ginusto nniyang mapag-isa._

_Humugot ng malalim na hininga bago lumabas ng kanyang silid, nakangiti niyang hinarap ang mga panauhin: magalang na bumabati sa mga kalalakihan, at humahalik sa kamay ng kadalagahan gaya ng nakaugalian. Maya-maya pa’y napabaling ang tingin niya sa di kalayuan, sa pwesto kung saan nakaupo si Mabini at kasalukuyang nakikipag-usap sa ilang kabataan._

_Gustuhin man niya na puntahan ang kaibigan ay hindi magawa sapagkat madami pa siyang bisita na kailangang batiin, at mukhang ayaw lubayan ng mga kabataan ang abogado. Wala ng magawa, ipinagpatuloy na lamang niya ang pag ikot sa silid at ang pakikipag-usap sa mga panauhin habang pasimpleng sumusulyap sa kinauupuan ni Mabini. At doon nabaling ang tingin niya sa musikong tumutugtog nang gabing iyon, napangiti siya at dali-daling nilapitan ang maestro at bumulong._

**_  
Kay tamis, kay sarap_ **

_Maya-maya lang ay umalingawngaw ang tugtog pansayawan sa kwarto. Naghintay muna ang presidente, pinanood ang mga taong unti-unting nagsipuntahan sa gitna para sumayaw. Sa kalagitnaan ng tugtog ay lumakad siya sa gitna ng mga nagsasayawan at nakisali. Tumigil halos ang buong kwarto, nanood._

_Nagpatuloy siya sa pagsayaw, minsa’y iniisip niya kung makikita ba ito ni Mabini, ngunit nang mapansin niya ang makapal na hilera ng tao na nakapalibot sa kanya, nabatid niyang malabo na makita siya._

_‘Isa pa, malamang ay hindi iyon mag aaksaya ng panahong magtawag ng kawal para lang magpabuhat’ bulong ng isip niya._

_Tumigil siya sa pagsayaw at yumuko sa mga bisita na siya namang nagsipalakpakan. Sa gitna ng mga pagbati at magagandang salitang ibinabato sa kanya ay nilapitan niya ang taong nais niyang alayan ng sayaw._

****

**_Ngunit ito na ang huli_ **

                _Naabutan niyang mag-isa sa isang sulok si Pole, nakatulala, hindi ba nito nakita o namalayan man lang ang pagsayaw niya?_

_“Senyor Mabini.” Bungad niya. Mas lalo siyang nawalan ng loob nang magulat ang ministro. Mukha ngang hindi nito pinansin ang kanyang munting palabas._

_“Hindi mo ba nagustuhan ang aking pagsayaw?” ngumiti siya, hindi nga naman makalapit si Mabini, pero hindi naman siguro ibig sabihin noon ay hindi na ito interesado._

_May pag-asa pa._

_“Paumanhin Senyor, ngunit hindi ko napanood ang inyong pagsayaw. Masyadong madaming panauhin ang nakapaligid.” Bahagyang napasimangot ang heneral._

_Mukhang wala na ang kapiranggot niyang pag-asa._

_“Sayang. Kung gusto mo’y pwedeko namang ulitin…” sambit niya na hindi pa rin sumusuko._

_Lumingon siya a tsumenyas sa musiko, nagsimula ulit ang pagtugtog. Kahit pa mag-isa, kahit pa mukhang tanga ay nagsayaw siya sa harap ng kaibigan, at bigla na lang niya naisip, ano kaya kung dalawa silang magsayaw ni Mabini? Napangisi siya at iniabot ang kamay, nakita ang pagkunot ng noo ng kaharap at lalo siyang natuwa: tama, kung magsasayaw sila, ganoon ang iniisip niyang magiging unang reaksiyon ni Mabini._

_“Mukha akong tanga ditong mag-isang nagsasayaw. Baka naman gusto mo akong samahan?” Nakangisi pa ring niyang tanong habang ang isip ay nananatiling bukas sa imahe ng pagsasayaw nilang dalawa._

_“Sipain kaya kita?” sagot ni Mabini. Walang galit sa tono nito, sa katotohanan nga ay nakatawa ito, at nang tumawa ang mga nasa loob ng kwarto ay sumabay ito._

_Napatigil si Aguinaldo nang makita ang pagtawang iyon. Walang pigil, walang pagkukunwari, iyon na siguro ang unang pagkakataon niyangnakita na tumawa ng lubos si Mabini._

_Naramdaman niya ang tila paglukso sa kanyang dibdib._

_At siya ay nakisali sa tawanan, habang angmata ay nakatuon sa kaharap, pilit na inuukit ang sandaling ito sa kanyang memorya._

__  
**Kailangan na yata nating umuwi  
  
**

~o~

Panandalian siyang tumigil sa pagbabasa, inalaala ang sandaling iyon, hinalungkat mula sa pinakailalim ng memorya ang anyo ng tumatawang Mabini. A, kung maari lang sana ay nanatili na lamang sila sa mga sandaling iyon…

~o~

                _Nang matapos ang pagdiriwang at umuwi ang mga panauhin, sandaling nagpahinga si Aguinaldo sa kanyang silid at pagtapos ay tinahak ang daan papunta sa opisina ni Mabini. Nakita niya ito na nagsusuri ng ilang mga dokumento, kahit kalian ay hindi maiaalis sa sistema ng punong ministro ang trabaho._

_Lumapit siya para sabihin ang dahilan ng kanyang pagpunta: ang paghingi ng paumanhin sa kanyang naging asal sa salu-salo. Napagisip-isip niya na hindi niya dapat ginawa ang ganoon, na maaring sumama ang loob ni Mabini at isiping ang ginawa niya ay isang pagkutya sa kapansanan nito._

_“May kailangan ba kayo?” napasimangot si Aguinaldo, mukha nga yatang sumobra ang ginawa niya._

_“Gusto ko lang humingi ng paumanhin kung sumobra man ang mga nasabi ko kanina, nagkulang ako sa konsiderasyon at hindi ko naisip ang kalagayan mo.” Pigil-hininga niyanghinintay ang magiging sagot ngpunong ministro._

_“yung sa sayawan?!” Napatango na lang siya_

_“Wala iyon. Hindi ko iyon tinanggap na insult o kahit na anong masamang bagay, wala kang dapat ipagpaumanhin, Miong.” Wala sa plano ay kusang siyang napangiti._

_“Kung gayo’y wala kang reklamo kung magsayaw tayo sa susunod na pagdiriwang?”_

Hindi na naman niya napigilan ang sarili, pero wala siyang magagawa, nais niya na muling makita ang pagtawa ni Mabini, kaya’t kahit ano ay gagawin niya.

  
**_Hawakan mo aking kamay  
  
_ **

                _Walang anu-ano’y hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Mabini, at kasabay ng paghuni ng kanta ay hinila-ikinumpas ang mga iyon. Natawa na lang ang kaharap._

_Muling paglukso ng kanyang puso._

_Ang tawang iyon…_

_Hindi niya ininda ang pagbibiro ni Mabini tungkol sa kaniyang boses, alam na niya ang tungkol doon. Pero ang tawang iyon ni Mabini…_

_Iyon lang ay sapat na para sa kanya._

**_Bago tayo mag hiwalay_ **

**** _Natuwa siya nang hayaan siya ni Mabini sa ginagawa, bukod sa tawa nito ay hindi maikakaila ng presidente na nawiwili na siya sa paghawak ng kamay ng kapareha. At muli ay naisip niya: paano kaya kung magkapareha sila sa isang sayaw?_

_Hindi sinasadya, dala ng sobrang pagiisip ay napalakas ang hila niya kay Mabini, naramdaman nalamang nia na siya ay pabagsak na sa sahig, at kasabay niyang bumabagsak ang katawan ni Mabini. Halos sabay niyang naramdaman ang matigas na sahig at malambot na katawan ng kapareha. Ang pinaka unang sumagi sa kanyang isipoan ay pagaalala._

                _“Pole!”_

_Kinabahan siya nang hindi sumagot si Mabini. Napahawak siya ng mahigpit sa katawan nito, napaano na ang kaibigan niya? Marahil ay nasaktan ito at kasalanan niya._

_“Pole!” ulit niya._

                                _“Pasensya na, hindi ko sinasadya, nasaktan ka ba?”_

_“H-hindi naman. Pero pa’no na to, hindi ako makatayo.” Naramdaman niya ang paggalaw ni Mabini, sinisikap nitong tumayo kahit alam nilang imposible, halos bugbugin ni Aguinaldo ang sarili sa isip niya, napahamak pa ang kaibigan dahil sa kagagawan niya._

_“Sandali…”  Muling pagyakap niya at sa isang biglang galaw ay pinagpalit ang pwesto nila._

_“Paumanhin…” bulong niya._

_Doon niya napansin kung gaano kalapit ang mukha nila sa isa’t-isa, at biglang naramdaman niya ang pamumula ng mukha. Bigla siyang tumayo. Binuhat niya si Mabini atnang makasiguradong wala itong sugat ay naglakad siya palabas ng kwarto. Nadatnan sila ni Cayo at sinabi niyang ihahatid ang ministro sa silid. Hindi na niya hinintay na makapagsalita si Cayo at magtanong._

_Nilakad niya angpasilyo ng karga si Mabini, habang kanyang dinadalangin na hindi maramdaman ng kaibigan ang lakas ng pintig ng kanyang puso na mistulang gusting tumalon mula sa kanyang dibdib_

              _Pagdating sa silid ni Mabini ay inihiga niya ito sa kama at inayos ang kumot. Pagkatapos ay umupo siya sa gilid ng kama. Muli ay humingi siya ng dispensa sa mga nagawa,  hindi pa man natatapos ang gabi ay nadagdagan na kaagad ang kasalanan niya kay Mabini. Alam niyang seryosong tao ito at marahil ay nagtitimpi lamang ito sa mga kalokohan niya._

_At doon niya na nabatid na hindi niya kayang mawala sa piling niya si Mabini. Hindi lang dahil sa galling nito sa batas at pulitka kung hindi dahil na rin…_

_Dahil?_

_“Sana…” tigil. Malalim na hininga._

_“Sana ay hindi mo ako iwan nang dahil lang sa mga kalokohan ko.” Sa pangatlong pagkakataon ay nakita niya ang inaasam na ngiti, at naintindihan niya…_

  
**_Lahat lahat ibibigay, lahat lahat_ **

                                _“Hindi ako aalis sa tabi mo.”_

_Parang hindi niya kayang mawala sa piling niya si Mabini_

  
~o~  
 ** _Paalam sating huling sayaw  
May dulo pala ang langit_**

                _Hinintay niyang makatulog ang kaibigan dahil alam niyang pag siya ay umalis maaaring magpatawag ng kawal si Mabini para bumalik sa kanyang tangapan para  tapusin ang mga naiwang gawain at hindi niya mapapayagan iyon._

_Kumuha siya ng silya at libro at nagpalipas ng oras sa kwartong iyon, maya-maya ay sinisilip kung tulog na ang binabantayan. Nang sa wakas ay sigurado na siyang mahimbing ang tulog ni Mabini ay tumayo siya, ibinalik ang libro at silya sa dating kinalalagyan at pagtapos ay muling umupo sa gilid ng kama para magpaalam._

_Napangiti siya nang maitakung gaano kapayapa ang mukha ng ministro habang natutulog, at hindi napigilan na abutin ang mukha nito at marahang haplusin._

_Tama nga, hindi niya kayang mawala ang taong ito sa kanya._

_“Magandang gabi.” Bulong niya nang ilapit ang mukha kay Mabini, kasing lapit gaya nang mapadagan ito sa kanya._

_At bago pa siya balikan ng tamang pag iisip ay ginawa niya ang tanging gustong gawin ng puso niya: isang halik sa labi ng natutulog na binata, marahan, mababaw upang hindi maalimpungatan. Pagkatapos nito’y idinantay niya ang noo sa noo ni Mabini._

_“Pangako, hindi din ako aalis sa tabi mo…”_

**_Kaya’t sabay tayong bibitaw  
Sa ating huling sayaw_ **

               Mga salitang hindi din naman niya natupad.

~o~

  
**_Paalam sating huling sayaw  
May dulo pala ang langit_ **

               Tinapos niya ang pagbabalik-tanaw, itinago ang mga papel sa kaibuturan ng isang lalagyan sa kanyang lamesa, gaya ng mulingpagbaon ng mga alaalang nagbibigay ng pinagsamang tamis at pasakit sa buhay niya.

               Tamang dating ng isang katiwala na nag anunsiyo ng agahan. Tumango siya, ngunit hindi gumalaw sakinatatayuan.

               Ang kanyang isip ay nanatili sa nakaraan.

  
**_Kaya’t sabay tayong bibitaw_ **

              May mga panahong nasa kanya ang lahat: tauhan, armas, kapangyarihan, mga tagasunod, at katungkulan. Sa gitna ng lahat ng ito ay sinikap niyang maging isang mabuting tao at lider ng sabay, isang bagay na hindi medaling gawin.

              Pero nagawa niya.

             Hindi dahil malakas siya, hindi. Sa totoo, alam niyang mahina siya, alam niyang hindi niya kaya.

             Nakaya lamang niya dahil may isang umakay sa kanya.

  
**_Sa ating huling sayaw,  
  
_ **

_Para bang sa isang sayaw, mayroong isang ekspertong gumabay sa kanya  sa indak ng politika._

Ang daigdig niya ay sa digmaan ngunit nakaya niyang sumayaw sa larangan ng politika.

               Pero kung papipiliin siya ay mas gugustuhin niyang sumayaw sa normal na sayawan, kasabay ang taong siyalamang niyang nais makasayaw.

               Maski nab a mag-isa lang siyang umiindak o sintunado siya.

               Kahit pa magmukha siyang tanga o sipain siya.

               Isang tao lang…

               Si Mabini lang…

Ngunit sadyang may sairiling plano ang tadhana…

  
~o~

**Paalam sating huling sayaw**

Nang mapagod sa pagbabalik tanaw ay tumungo na siya sa hapag kainan, pero hindi pa rin naalis sa isip niya si Mabini.Tama, nakabalik nap ala si Mabini sa Pilipinas! Marahil ay hindi pa huli ang lahat, isip niya. Sa muling pagbabalik ni Mabini sa bansa ay may pagkakataon silang magusap muli at malay ba kung magkaayos sila? Lumiwanag ang mukha niya nang maisip iyon, at nabuo ang kanyang plano: pupuntahan niya si Mabini.

__  
**May dulo pala ang langit  
  
**

Inihain sa kanyang harapan ang paborito niyang almusal at buong saya siyang kumain. Pagkatapos nito’y ipapadala niya ang isang tauhan upang tignan ang lagay ni Mabini. Hindi ito magpapakilala, hindi lalapit sa dating punong ministro o sa mga kasambahay nito. Gusto iyang maging isang sopresa ang pagbisita niya, nang sag anon ay walang magagawa si Mabini kundi tanggapin siya at mag-usap sila. Halos mapatawa siya sa iniisip.

                               “Marahil ay madadagdagan lalo ang galit niya sakin…’ isip niya, at medyo napalakas ang tawa.

               Umubo siya para pagtakpan ang pagtawa, at itinago ang mukha sa likod ng dyaryo na nakalapag sa may lamesa, ngunit bago nito ay nagpatawag siya ng isang mensahero para sa planong naisip niya. Matapos ang lahat ay binigyang pansin na niya ang pahayagan.

Binasa niya ang mga balita, tumigil ang mga mata pagkakita ng malalking letrang nag aanunsiyo ng isang malungkot na pangyayari.

                               ‘Hindi maari.” Bulong ng kanyang isip, habang ang puso niya ay parang sasabog sa bilis ng pagtibok.

**_Kaya’t sabay tayong bibitaw  
  
_ **

               Nabitawan ng kanyang nanginginig na mga kamay ang pahayagan, kasabay ng humahangos na pag uulat ng bagong dating na mesahero, dala ang masamang balitang nabasa na niya ngunit hindi kayang paniwalaan.

                               “Si Senyor Mabini ay…” hindi na narinig pa ni Aguinaldo ang mga sumunod na salita, hindi na niya ito ninais na marinig.

**_Sa ating huling sayaw._ **

                                _“Hindi ako aalis sa tabi mo.”_ Ito lamang ang mga salitang paulit-ulit na tumatakbo sa kanyang isip, walang hanggang panalangin nahindi na maari pang matupad.

               Mga salitang hinipan ng hangin palayo sa kanyang mga palad. Sinubukan niyang hulihin ang hangin, ngunit hanggang sa huli ay tumakas lang ito mula sa paakyat sa langit.

               Ni hindi na niya naramdaman pa ang unang patak ng luhang dumausdos pababa sa kanyang pisngi.

**Author's Note:**

> Panginoon, mga bayani, at mga ninuno, patawad ng sobra… First time writing in Filipino, I hope it’s not too cheesy or something. Naisip ko ‘to pagkagising ko (mga lagpas isang lingo na ang nakakaraan). Tumutugtog yung Huling Sayaw ng Kamikazee tapos ayun, napa Mabinaldo ako dahil sa lyrics (naalala ko din kasi yung trivia na nagpapraktis si Pole magsayaw gamit yung silya).
> 
> Ewanko kung magsusulat pa ko ng Filipino o tama na ‘to (ang hirap talagam pramis, dumugo utak ko). Anyways, sana nagustuhan ninyo. Pasensya na kung medyo magulo, medyo English-Filipino ang nangyari nung sinusulat ko ‘to. Subukan kong I-English ito (pwera yung kanta ha) pag sinipag ako.
> 
> Para din ito kay orionisconstellation sa tumblr. Yung kasama kong mag fangirl sa mabinaldo habang nagpapalit yung taon. Hahahaha, salamat!


End file.
